List of Haruhi Suzumiya albums
This is a list of albums attributed to the anime adaptation The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya based from the ''Haruhi Suzumiya'' light novel series. There have been three soundtrack singles released for the anime which contained the opening, ending, and insert songs featured in the anime series. Three radio drama CDs were released, along with a single which contained the theme songs to the radio dramas. A drama CD was also produced and the final track on the CD contained an original music track. There are nine additional character song albums sung by the voice actors for not only the five main characters in the series, but four other minor characters were also given mini albums. Soundtracks Bōken Desho Desho? is the opening theme to the Japanese anime The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, as well as the movie, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. It ranked #10 in CD sales on amazon.co.jp when the single was released. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #10 * Weeks in Chart: 28 weeks * Sales: 63,371 * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #141 Track listing # – 4:18 #* Vocals: Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya) #* Lyrics: Aki Hata #* Music: Akiko Tomita #* Arrangement: Takahiro Ando # – 3:47 # – 4:18 # – 3:47 Hare Hare Yukai is the ending theme to the Japanese anime series ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. The song is performed in Japanese by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto, the respective voices of the characters Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato and Mikuru Asahina from the series. Due to massive support from fans of the series, the CD maxi single, which also featured the song Welcome UNKNOWN plus karaoke versions of both tracks, reached #5 on the Oricon singles charts, and was the 18th best selling CD single in Japan on May 10, the day it was released. It was also sold out on many online retailers and was amazon.co.jp's #1 selling CD. Hare Hare Yukai won the Radio Kansai Award in 2006, a subset of the Animation Kobe Theme Song Award. The very popular animated choreography accompanying the song, originally broadcast as part of the closing credits, became an Internet meme which inspired many parodies and fanmade videos on the Internet, many of which were posted on video sharing websites such as YouTube. The choreography was based on several singles by the idol group Berryz Kobo, including "Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai", "Special Generation", and "21ji Made No Cinderella". * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #5 (Ties as highest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 92 weeks * Sales: 123,000+ * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #104 Track listing # – 3:37 #* Vocals: Aya Hirano (Haruhi Suzumiya), Minori Chihara (Yuki Nagato), and Yuko Goto (Mikuru Asahina) #* Lyrics: Aki Hata #* Music: Tomokazu Toshiro #* Arrangement: Takahiro Ando # – 3:23 # – 3:37 # – 3:23 Suzumiya Haruhi no Tsumeawase was first released in Japan on June 21, 2006. In the actual performance, Susumu Nishikawa played the guitar, Takeshi Taneda played the bass guitar, and Yutaka Odawara played drums. Animators traced their performance by Rotoscoping, and drew the performance scene in animation. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #5 (Ties as highest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 133 weeks (Longest charting release of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Sales: 136,000+ (highest selling) * 2006 End of Year Chart Rank: #106 Track listing #"God knows…" – 4:39 #*Vocals: Aya Hirano #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Aki Hata #"Lost my music" – 4:17 #*Vocals: Aya Hirano #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Aki Hata # – 3:21 #*Vocals: Yuko Goto #*Music: Satoru Kousaki #*Arrangement: Satoru Kousaki #*Lyrics: Yutaka Yamamoto Saikyō Pare Parade is the second single by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuko Goto, the first being Hare Hare Yukai. The songs "Saikyō Pare Parade" and "Unmeiteki Jiken no Kōfuku" were the opening and ending themes respectively for the Haruhi Suzumiya radio dramas. The single was released on November 22, 2006 by Lantis. A cover version and music video was produced by Momoiro Clover in 2009. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #9 * Weeks in Chart: 10 weeks Track listing # – 4:20 # – 4:33 # – 4:20 # – 4:33 Suzumiya Haruhi no Gensō Suzumiya Haruhi no Gensō was a concert held in Tokyo on April 29, 2009 with music by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra and Philip Chu as conductor. The event featured songs and background music from the anime arranged with a classical twist. A CD of the concert was released on June 24, 2009. Track listing # # # # # # # # # #"Lost my music" # # # # #"God knows..." BGM & Radio Bangumi soundtracks Volume 1 is the first such album containing background music tracks and radio segments from the anime version of ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, which was released on July 28, 2006 with the first DVD. The first track is the opening theme of Episode 00, the next nine tracks are BGM tracks from the anime composed by Satoru Kousaki unless otherwise specified, and the last six are audio drama segments performed by Aya Hirano, Minori Chihara, and Yuko Goto. ;Track listing # #:Vocal: Yuko Goto #:Composition: Satoru Kousaki # # # # #:Composition: Satoru Kōsaki # # # # # # # # # # # Audio dramas Radio dramas Volume 1 is the first volume radio drama CD released July 5, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #19 * Weeks in Chart: 4 weeks Track listing # – 2:55 # – 7:53 # – 7:12 # – 2:08 # – 7:02 # – 3:19 # – 11:03 # – 2:16 # – 5:44 # – 2:18 Volume 2 is the second volume radio drama CD which was released on September 21, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #27 * Weeks in Chart: 4 weeks Track listing # – 4:18 # – 7:30 # – 6:05 # – 23:47 # – 5:58 # – 5:44 # – 3:54 Volume 3 is the third volume radio drama CD in the series which was released on December 21, 2006. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #70 (Worst charting release of the whole ''Haruhi Suzumiya franchise.) * Weeks in Chart: 3 weeks Track listing # – 6:55 # – 9:02 # – 9:59 # – 8:16 # – 3:29 # – 5:20 # – 4:28 # – 6:02 # – 5:49 # – 4:51 # – 3:54 # – 3:40 Drama CD is the title of the drama CD adapted from the Japanese anime series ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. It was released on January 24, 2007, published by Lantis. The last song on this CD, "First Good-Bye" is the drama CD's theme song sung by Aya Hirano. * Oricon Weekly Rank Peak: #11 * Weeks in Chart: 5 weeks Track listing # – 1:36 # – 8:12 # – 8:34 # – 6:16 # – 11:10 # – 7:39 # – 5:50 # – 7:50 # – 6:34 #"First Good-Bye" – 4:36 Voice actors *Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya *Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato *Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina *Tomokazu Sugita as Kyon *Daisuke Ono as Itsuki Koizumi *Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya *Minoru Shiraishi as Taniguchi *Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sister Character song singles Nine music singles for The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya have been released featuring songs sung by the voice actors of the characters in the anime. These include: the three main female and two main male characters in the series along with four other supporting female characters. The first three released included songs by Aya Hirano as Haruhi Suzumiya, Minori Chihara as Yuki Nagato and Yuko Goto as Mikuru Asahina. Moreover, two additional character CDs were released on December 6, 2006, sung by Yuki Matsuoka as Tsuruya and Natsuko Kuwatani as Ryoko Asakura. Two more character CDs were released on January 24, 2007, sung by Sayaka Aoki as Kyon's Sister''cdjapan.co.jp for Kyon's Sister's CD'' and Yuri Shiratori as Emiri Kimidori.cdjapan.co.cp for Emiri Kimidori's CD Finally, the CDs for Itsuki Koizumi and Kyon were released on February 21, 2007. Each of the nine albums feature the ending theme song "Hare Hare Yukai". Other than the three main female character's versions which are solo cover versions of the original, there are some alterations. For Tsuruya's version as well as Ryoko's version, the lyrics were changed to fit the character; Tsuruya's version contains her catch phrase "nyoro", while Ryoko reverses the optimistic lyrics to convey futility and destruction. However, while Tsuruya's and Ryoko's versions have the same arrangements as the original version, the last four released have their arrangements changed along with the lyrics. Kyon's Sister's version is very upbeat; Emiri's version is very fact-based; Itsuki's version talks about his ESP; and Kyon reflects about his now-disturbed life in his version. References *Amazon.co.jp for Saikyo Pare Parade *Amazon.co.jp for radio drama vol. 1 *Amazon.co.jp for radio drama vol. 2 *Amazon.co.jp for radio drama vol. 3 *Haruhi.tv for radio drama vol. 3 Notes External links * * * *SOS Dan Radio Official Website * [http://www.lantis.jp/release/data.php?id=3 Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu CD listing] at Lantis' site Category:Anime soundtracks Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Film and television discographies Albums Category:Discographies of Japanese artists Category:Lantis albums Category:Lantis singles Category:Lantis soundtracks ja:ハレ晴レユカイ pt:Hare Hare Yukai ru:Boken Desho Desho?